Safe With Me
by Amcwish
Summary: Based off of the 3x03 promo with Jude and Connor. Basically me turning it into a heartfelt Jonnor moment.


Disclaimer: I know nothing about video games or zombies so if it had any inaccuracies in that department, I apologize.

This is based off of the 3x03 sneak peek with Jude and Connor

Safe With Me:

"Fine. Whatever…granny." Connor retorted as he continued to play his game. Connor had never done this well on this level before, the last level. He had already shot at least 75 zombies. And now all he had to do was shoot off a few more and go through the portal. Then he would beat the game! If only he knew where those zombies were!

Jude, a few feet away from Connor, tried not to pay attention to the zombie apocalypse game. He made a solid effort to focus on his preferred game of Bejeweled. It didn't take him long, though, to realize that the game was just too loud and used a pair of headphones to cancel out the noise.

Jude used to love games like that. He would play them all the time. That was until his mother almost died at the hands of some druggie with a gun, until Connor, Taylor, Daria or even himself could have died by getting shot by Taylor's dad who had assumed that they were robbers. Video games just seem too real and Jude doesn't even want to think about if incidents like those were to happen again…and they weren't as lucky.

Tears welded in Jude's eyes, thinking about the memories as Connor continued, his eyes glued to the TV. Connor began to panic when he realized what was happening…A couple zombies were cornering him! He frantically looked for an escape, any means necessary to dodge the zombies, kill them and win the game. But he quickly saw that all hope was lost and his character was going to die. The level ended as one of the zombies bit him and his character died.

Connor fell to the floor while screaming "No!". Good thing none of Jude's family members were home, or else they would have mistaken this as a cry for help, seen that it was just a teenage boy playing a video game, and would have certainly questioned the boy's sanity as they went back to whatever they were doing while shook their head.

After his short but dramatic tantrum after his video game character's death, he looked over to Jude, who was still playing Bejeweled with the headphones on and was turned away from him. Connor became angry. _What was his problem?! He knows what it's like to play video games like this! Heck, Jude used to be the one whom he'd play them with! These thoughts plus the anger of losing game made Connor furious._ Connor marched over to Jude and was about to yell at him when he noticed them:

The tears streaming down Jude's face, his eyes closed, his phone was off, no longer playing Bejeweled. Connor gently tapped on Jude's arm, filled with guilt. But he was filled with pure dread when he saw Jude's reaction to the light touch. As soon as Connor's pointer finger made contact with Jude's arm, he jumped back, his eyes flashed with pure horror.

Realizing that he wasn't where he thought he was and instead was in his own house, he relaxed a little bit, wiping his eyes. He looked up at Connor, whose face resembled a kicked puppy, before quickly returning his glance to his now-interesting feet.

When Jude spoke, it was small and broken "The game…i-it reminded me of the incident." Jude pointed down at Connor's foot. _Crap._ Connor thought.

Connor embraced Jude as he began to sob quietly. Connor apologized quickly, as a couple tears ran down his own cheeks "I'm sorry, Jude! I'm so sorry!"

Jude continued to speak, never getting a full sentence out without his voice cracking "I-it reminded me of the t-time you got shot, i-it reminded me of the time Stef got shot. Stef could have– _You_ could have– We all could have died!" Jude wrapped his arms around Connor, holding him tightly "I-I don't know what I would do without you or Stef…" He trailed off.

Connor held Jude as he cried for a couple moments, Connor rubbing his back. Jude had stopped crying but he still clung to Connor, his eyes still closed. His voice was less broken, now it was just a little strained. "Whenever I'm home alone now. I'm so scared that something is going to happen. Whenever I see a gun, even if it's just in Stef or Mike's holster, I panic. I…I just, don't feel…safe now. I don't feel safe anymore."

Connor's heart broke for the boy. He continued to hold Jude and rub his back as Jude let out a few more tears. Connor whispered softly into Jude's ear "It's okay. You are safe with me."


End file.
